


What is Love?

by Kojikuzcoziggy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojikuzcoziggy/pseuds/Kojikuzcoziggy
Summary: Innes had never fallen in love, so he decided to ask his child of a sister for help . . .





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote in about five minutes because I love this pairing . . .

Innes wasn’t great with feelings. Yes, he felt things—and quite often, at that—but many times he didn’t understand what it was he felt. He was a child no longer, yet he had no grasp on his emotional state still. For one, he had never been in love.

Because he had never been in love before, he didn’t know what it was like and often worried. What if he was in love with someone but didn’t realize it? He was wary of this, often inquiring his younger sister what love was like, but her answers never make sense.

“You always feel butterflies in your stomach when they’re around.”

He felt like that with Seth, but he knew he wasn’t in love with him. He was just . . .

“You can’t get them off of your mind.”

More than one person, but none of them worked. Tana was his sister, he hates Ephraim, and Seth—no, he wasn’t in love with Seth.

“Who do you really admire?”

His father, of course, but what good was there in listing him? Seth also came to mind—he was a respectable man, moreso than most people Innes had known. But Seth? He was just . . .

“Who’s coming to mind now?”

What? What kind of question was that? He supposed it made sense, but he was thinking of Seth, and he . . .

“You’ll just know.”

He was in love with Seth.


End file.
